


I Could Have Never Said This

by AliceMarylin1999



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, M/M, Nightmares, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMarylin1999/pseuds/AliceMarylin1999
Summary: So this is my turn to make this terrible 1992 script into a nightmare, only this time it's Aziraphale's nightmare instead of Crowley's.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	I Could Have Never Said This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [worked up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252180) by [PaintedVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla). 



Crowley had always been sleeping soundly, so when he woke up in the middle of a night to strange sounds from the side of the bed Aziraphale usually slept on, he was immediately worried.  
He opened his eyes and saw that the angel was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, breathing heavily.  
"Angel?", he asked softly, still struggling to open his eyes. " What's the matter?"  
Aziraphale didn't answer. Crowley turned over and moved himself close to Aziraphale and sat next to him. He put his hands on Aziraphale's, trying to take them away from his face.  
"What happened, Aziraphale?", he insisted. "Look at me"  
Aziraphale reluctantly turned to Crowley, and the demon saw that his husband's eyes were dewy.  
"Are you crying?, he pleaded. "Did you have a nightmare? Just tell me, please"  
"Yes", Aziraphale nodded quietly. " A nightmare. A horrible one"  
"What happened there? Was it the Heaven again?"  
"No", Aziraphale shook his head. "It was you". He looked at Crowley in pain. "You didn't love me. At all. You were mean, you told me I'm your enemy"  
"I'd never tell you that, you know it", Crowley whispered soothingly, putting his arms around Aziraphale's waist. " You know how much I love you, angel"  
"You didn't in that dream. You told me I was stupid and I didn't deserve to live!", Aziraphale said, still trembling.  
"It was a stupid nightmare, angel", Crowley said and kissed Aziraphale on the cheek. "I could've never say anything like that about you"  
"You owned a nightclub", Aziraphale went on.   
" That's interesting", Crowley smiled.  
"And you were straight!", Aziraphale added in exasperation!  
Crowley couldn't help but laugh. To his relief, Aziraphale smiled himself.  
" That should've made you realize it's a crazy dream", he said, with a smile. Aziraphale was trembling less violently, but he still looked sad. Crowley wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the temple, gently.  
"Come back to bed", he whispered. "Hold me"  
Aziraphale sighed and crawled back under the blanket and put his head on Crowley's chest. Crowley put his arms around him and felt his heartbeat on his own chest.  
"Anything else happened in this wacky dream?", he asked softly.   
" Some weird stuff about madame Tracy and Anathema", Aziraphale murmured. "And you were so full of hate for humanity..."  
"Nah", Crowley said dismissively. " Couldn't have possibly happened. I love these humans". He felt Aziraphale smiling. "And you", he added. "You do realize I love you more than anything in the world, don't you?", he asked, sounding a little bit concerned.  
"I do, Crowley", Aziraphale whispered gently.  
"Maybe I should be working harder on showing you that", he whispered, "So you won't have those scary dreams"  
"I always feel that you love me", Aziraphale whispered. "But I guess, I'm still full of fear and insecurity"  
"It's all because of those bastards telling you you're unworthy", Crowley sighed sadly, and kissed Aziraphale's forehead. " Don't listen to their voices when they emerge. Listen to me. I love you. You're perfect. You're my angel, my best friend, my husband, and I love you so much. That's the only reality that exists, there is no other. And of there were, I'd still be loving you"  
Aziraphale pressed closer to Crowley and closed his eyes. Crowley watched him from the corner of his eye, and soon enough the angel was sleeping peacefully.  
"A straight nightclub owner", he thought. " What a nightmare indeed"


End file.
